


Why I Love Him

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: Reddit Prompts [16]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gushing over a lover, Reasons why she loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Based on a prompt from r/dragonageA small prompt in which I horribly abuse the English language while my Warden explains why she loves Zevran.





	Why I Love Him

_****Prompt 3:**** Six Sentence Story: Your OC explains why they love their LI._

 

“Have you ever met someone and felt as if your heart was saying “Yes, this one, we’ve been waiting for exactly this one,” even if you had no sodding clue that something was missing in all the time before that particular, exquisite moment? I have, but it wasn’t just that moment, oh no, I wasn’t willing to listen to my heart right then, it was his actions, his being… him that won me over, eventually.

 

“He is a strong man, not just in body, but in his mind and soul: he survived the hell the Crows put him through during his training, he never lost the ability to find the humor in a situation, nor the wisdom to enjoy what pleasures can be found in the present moment. He keeps it hidden, out of necessity, but he wishes for the less fortunate to be protected: he unfailingly had my back when I fought to save the surviving magi of the Circle I grew up in, he supported me when I wanted the curse on the werewolves broken to save both the Dalish and end the cursed ones’ torment, he even faced down a sodding ‘Vint slaver with me to free the elves kidnapped from the Alienage.

 

“He… made me remember that there is more to life than just duty; there is laughter, stolen moments of pleasure, beauty to be found in almost anything or anyone if you look hard enough… even in someone like me. How can you be around someone like that and NOT fall in love with them?”

_-Sevarra Amell-Arainai on Zevran Arainai_

 


End file.
